


From the Weight of History

by atomically



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Musings over power balances again, as well as the unspoken things they don't acknowledge enough in their history, bless their hearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomically/pseuds/atomically
Summary: There are things they don’t talk about in each other’s presence.





	From the Weight of History

There are things they don’t talk about in each other’s presence.

He laughs with her as they bond over stories, comment over the latest movie he’s seen or the newest song she can’t seem to get out of her head. It’s a frequent exchange they have, one they prefer to dance around for the commonalities it brings, the rare even ground they manage to tread on in the wake of unsteady global balances. In these instances, they fill the gaps of their silence with music and banters over fast food chains—and for a moment, it’s almost as if they have nothing left unsaid between them.

(But sometimes she finds herself listening to him more than she’s spoken in turn, and sometimes he finds he has stepped on mines buried beneath this common ground—and the laughter stops, the tense air of centuries exhumed from the skeletons beneath their feet.)

There are things they don’t want to talk about in each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HWD drabble night.


End file.
